We Will Be, Seven Seas
by Lady Jane Boleyn-Grey
Summary: Alice Grey is a simple lady of Port Royal. Best-friend of Elizabeth Swann, her heart yearns for that of James Norrington, newly made Commodore. When he is promised to another there is no time for a broken heart, as pirates invade their homes and Elizabeth are taken. Alice sees only one option... to go save her friend... An adventure that leads her to piracy.
1. Wedded Thoughts

**Hey guys! I really should not be posting a new story because I have sooooo many on the go...but eh... I couldn't help myself. I loooove the PotC series a lot (not the 4th. I pretend that movie doesn't exist XD) I've been dying to post a PotC story, for the longest time. I've just always forgotten to get down to it. But here it finally goes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with PotC or it's accolades. I do, however, own my OC: Alice Grey and any characters or story-line that isn't from original work.**

 **Don't forget to F/F/R :D**

* * *

 **\- One -**

 _ **Wedded Thoughts**_

 ** _c. 1720_**

The grandfather-clock at the end of the hallway chimed. Seven times. Seven in the morning... Alice Grey did not want to get up early for anything. Even if it was to be another beautiful day outside, with the sun shining and the sky clear. But today was a _special_ day… it was the ceremony for James Norrington's promotion to 'Commodore.' This was simply something too important to miss. Alice wasn't allowed to skip the ceremony - not that she wanted to. She would get a chance to see him.

Her father had been trying to set up a match for her for quite sometime. Almost a year and a half. But it seemed like there weren't 'worthy' enough men in Port Royal to qualify for her hand. He was such a picky man when it came to which gentleman was good enough to marry his daughter. If Alice had her way... well... she tried not to let it show. The Grey's had moved to Port Royal almost eight years ago – when Alice was eleven, still innocent and care-free. The crossing from England had been long but pleasant enough. Not too horrid, from what she could remember. The waters had been calm and the weather good. But even still, traveling for so long across water, was set to unsettle a few. Setting up a new home in an exotic, foreign place had been one of the greatest adventures Alice had ever partaken on. She loved adventure – but now they had settled into life on the island and adventure never seemed too close. She had had too grow up too fast once everything had found its proper place.

Norrington had been the man her father had been eyeing for her hand… but his (her father's) friend and employer, the Governor Weatherby Swann, was making sure that Norrington ended up with _his_ daughter, Elizabeth – Alice's best friend. Ever since meeting Norrington for the first time, Alice had always had a liking – a loving admiration for him. She definitely pushed her father forwards in his plans… but of course, they had always fallen through. She didn't hate Elizabeth for it – she knew that she didn't have any control of what was being done – but Alice still felt some sort of animosity at the situation. Especially the fact that James Norrington probably didn't even know who she was. Even when her heart was on the line, everyone tried to side-step her wishes.

She glanced through her wardrobe… her family was of the title 'Lord,' but they still weren't as well-off, or as powerful as the Swann's. Alice's wardrobe was not nearly as lavish as that of Elizabeth's, something that often embarrassed her when the two girls were out and about - especially when they came into contact with James. Not that she had much choice in the matter. Their seamstress worked tirelessly. It was a gift when her father ordered them new clothes all the way from their native England. Alice sighed and picked out her nicest one - a pale blue gown of heavy material - and called for her servants Amala and Erica, to come get her ready.

She felt underwhelmed when she looked in the mirror afterwards. There was no way she could catch the eye of Norrington looking like she did… she was too _simple_ looking – or so she felt herself. Her parents and older-brother Daniel, who was married already, all complimented her on the way she appeared. She had always assumed they had just never wanted to hurt her feelings... She had never found herself extraordinary... but she had the time to look in the mirror and find all her flaws.

Muddy brown hair, which reached her lower back. Pale greyish-blue eyes, a little too big for her liking. A light dusting of freckles on her nose. Alice found herself to be plain and unextraordinary. This thought only upset her when she really thought of it. At times, she often forgot her self-image. Some days she did feel quite nice. Elizabeth – in her opinion – was a very beautiful young woman. Alice tried not to be jealous… but it was a small envy she couldn't help.

The carriage ride up to the fort was short and simple. They were announced at the gate and once they passed, the whimsical music for entertainment was heard. People were milling about everywhere. Her father wandered off to talk to Weatherby, her mother to gossip with some of her friends, and her brother immediately began to strike up conversation with his wife. Alice flitted over to Elizabeth, who was fanning herself in the heat and looking extremely uncomfortable.

"New dress? You look absolutely stunning!" Alice hugged Elizabeth who groaned slightly. "Is something wrong?"

" _It's the dress_ ," she gasped slightly. "It's from London… _but its too tight_. I'm not quite sure what the new trends are... but this is unbearable."

"Here," Alice turned her friend and looked at the lacings at the back, her eyes widening. "Er… there's a _slight_ problem."

"What is it?" Elizabeth sounded close to expiration. "What's wrong?"

"Er… I wont deny that these laces are incredibly tight… but this _must_ be a new style of gown… I have no idea how to fix this… it's extremely complicated. Theres laces... strings... bands... I've never seen this type of contraption before."

" _Dammit_ ," Elizabeth covered her mouth but didn't apologize. "Well, thank you for trying. I think I'll survive till later... then I'm burning this wretched thing."

Alice sighed and put her hand in the crook of her friends arm. "So, today Lieutenant Norrington is to become a _Commodore_. That's a very big step up in the world. The benefits will be great. He will now command everyone in the army here. The navy will be at his beck and call. Captain of our best fighter ships."

Elizabeth shrugged without a care. "Sometimes we all take a step up. Some deserve it more than most. Hard workers, especially… like a blacksmith, for example."

Alice didn't get to question her friend about her meaning, when a trumpet blared and everyone began to scuttle into place for the ceremony. A few moments later and soldiers began to file out, with the band playing a navy tune on their drums. The spectators got in line behind the soldiers, ready to spectate the rather lavish ceremony. Norrington came out from the fort, dressed in dark blue and gold, and walked between the soldier's arched swords. After being commemorated, he was able to receive his newly commissioned sword at the end. Beautifully done, by the best smith of Port Royal. He eyed the sword with delight in his eyes but a stern look on the rest of his face. Holding it up to gleam in the sun. Alice watched him in fascination – butterflies beating like crazy in her stomach. It was all done fashionably.

The whole affair didn't take long at all. Alice felt Elizabeth wavering beside her, wheezing for breathe against her tight bindings. When the ceremony was complete, the band began playing their happy tunes again, and everyone began to mill together once more, eating, drinking, and laughing.

Alice and Elizabeth sipped on champagne and eyed Daniel brother with his wife – many people stared at the couple with looks of disgust. Alice felt her cheeks grow hot as people stared at her brother and his wife with animosity. Daniel had done something unconventional and highly scandalous… less than a year ago, he had married Roseanne Parsons – a coloured girl from the island. Because of the improbability of the situation, the two had wed in secret. Since then, Daniel's job at the towns bank had suffered slightly. Roseanne had almost been fired from the bakery in which she worked. Their relationship was completely and highly frowned upon. Their father had thrown a fit at first – he had been ready to disown Daniel... until he met Roseanne and saw what a lovely lady she was. Though it still bugged him that people gossiped about the whole affair, he couldn't deny his son such a lovely woman to be his wife. Alice was completely in love with Roseanne – she was so happy her brother had found someone so wonderful and warm-hearted.

Elizabeth went off in search of some hors d'oeuvres and shade and Alice pressed through the gaggle of people as they walked about, hoping to go talk to a few of her other friends who were in attendance.

" _May I have a word_?"

She turned, and felt her lips part in surprise as she came face to face with none-other, than newly appointed James Norrington himself. Alice curtsied and took the arm that he offered her, walking him slowly around the enclosed area.

"I must say you look _absolutely lovely_ , Alice. I am very happy you could have attended today's festivities. I can't imagine what other more _exiting_ and important things could have been asking for your time." He gave her a kind squeeze of the arm.

Alice solicited a small smile. "Why thank you, Commodore. You are most kind to say so. I am glad to have attended such an important moment, sir. Nothing else could have begged my attention away from this. It has been a well deserved day for you."

They stopped away from the crowd of people. James turned to her with a tender smile. Her words had truly made him very happy, and she was glad to have done so – to have caused his attention. She had always thought he had never paid her any mind. Especially next to a woman like Elizabeth.

"I must admit… I hadn't actually expected to see you here," he paused when she raised her eyebrows. "I mean, because there are many people here, and lots of excitement – I hadn't expected to be able to talk to you with everyone every where."

Alice felt her heart skip a beat. The butterflies had become faster in her stomach, and her breath caught. "You've _wanted_ to speak to me?"

He nodded, taking her hands in his. "I have… it has come to my attention that your father would favourite a marriage union between you and I."

"He has said so..." She couldn't believe her ears. She deeply wanted to know what his true thoughts on the matter were. Why was he bringing it up? Did the idea disgust him? Alice was growing was extremely nervous.

James smiled kindly. "Well, I must admit that I am being overtly forward. But the thought of such a union brings me the utmost pleas-" he stopped, his eyes moving from her to look at something over her shoulder, his smile dropping from his countenance. "Would you excuse me one moment, my lady."

"Oh… yes, of course." He hadn't been asking her. He was stating it.

She turned and saw that Weatherby was giving the commodore a very thoughtful look. James made his way up to him, shook his hand, and a few words were said. James then turned off and walked towards the edifice, disappearing into the shadows. Weatherby began to make his way over to Alice and offered her his arm.

"Alice, my dear. Don't you look wonderful." His voice was kind, gentle, and fatherly. Alice had always respected Weatherby Swann. He was such a kind and caring individual. Elizabeth and he loved each other very much. Something Alice loved.

"Thank you, Governor Swann. That is so kind of you to say."

Weatherby patted her hand as he led her into the crowd. "I hope you are having a good time here? You seemed quite engrossed with the new Commodore. He is a very-"

Alice turned her head and felt instantly cold and sick. James had Elizabeth's arm tucked into the crook of his, leading her to the wall to talk. So _that's_ what he had left her for. Weatherby had wanted to pull his attention away from Alice so he would give it to Elizabeth... she felt extremely nauseous.

"- Lieutenant Theodore Groves." Weatherby nodded his head to the handsome lieutenant in blue who smiled and took Alice's hand, kissing it.

"Lady Grey. It is so wonderful to see you again."

"Lieutenant," Alice felt her breathless at the situation. They were pushing her towards someone else to give James and Elizabeth the chance… she wanted to scream. How could the father of her best-friend do such a thing? She needed to talk to her father about the issue...

Groves kept talking to her, but her eyes were not on him, causing him much distress as he hastily stepped towards her. She was very occupied with what was going on between her hearts-desire, and her best friend. "I must say. You look absolutely ravishing. I was hoping I would get the chance to talk to you, and I'm very glad that-"

At that precise moment, Elizabeth slipped over the wall.


	2. Pirates

**Hey guys! I'm not sure if any of you are familiar with the other works I've posted on here but, on my one Harry Potter story (Laughing Words) I made an authors note stating that every time I try to post the texts in Doc Manager, a strange code appears in the document. This is happening for every one of my stories. Because of this, progress of posting them is taking a lot longer than I had hoped, because editing out the code takes forever. If anyone knows the cure for this (the code looks like: p style="text-align: left;" /p [it goes before and after each sentence]) then please let me know because the editing is really annoying and takes a long time.**

 **Thank you for your patience!**

 **\- Jane xoxox**

 _ **P.S. Thanks to all who helped me in deciding which direction my story should take place! I appreciated it so much, and it was truly helpful! The final pick will be made clear in the next chapter! Love you all!**_

* * *

 **-Two-**

 _ **Pirates**_

" _ELIZABETH!_ " James ripped off his official jacket, ready to go after her.

"NO!" Alice ran forward. "Someone stop him!"

" _The rocks_!" Gillette, an officer, ran forward and grabbed Norrington by the arm. "The rocks! _Sir, it's a miracle she missed them_."

Without a second glance James rounded up some of his men and took off down for the docks. Alice was stunned at the unfolding events. She watched the retreating men and turned to stare at the surrounding people at the party; whispering and staring in disbelief. She knew what she was supposed to do - but she _never_ did what she was supposed to do. Without a second glance to her family - who called after her in indignation - she ripped off her shoes and ran after the men. On her way down, momentarily, the ground shook hard. Alice cried out in shock, almost loosing her balance. What the... Once it stopped, she quickly forgot it, and continued on her way down.

Her outfit was not meant for running. The bustle bounced against her legs, and the hem kept catching on the uneven ground. She felt her curls falling around her shoulder, and felt damp sweat on her skin from the exertion in the heat. By the time she made it down to the dock all the soldiers had convened in a small surrounding. Elizabeth, soaking and covered in a large coat, was being shrouded by her father. James was holding up his sword, pointing it at a man who looked quite bored.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we? _Pirate_?"

There was a tussle of voices. Elizabeth spoke forward in defence of the man who had saved her. Alice stared at the pirate in shock. She had never seen one herself, but from all the tales she had heard - he fit the description perfectly. Skin, darkened from years spent on the open waters. Long dark dreadlocks. Loose clothing with many weapons on his belt. And a innumerous amount of jewels.

Norrington ordered Gillette to fetch him a pair of cuffs, before grabbing the pirates arm and stared at it in amusement. "Well, well. Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

The pirate smirked. " _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you please sir."

Norrington smirked cruelly. "Well, I don't see your ship, _Captain_."

Jack smirked twice as wide. A game of faces. "I'm in the market, as it were."

One of the guards stepped forward timidly. "He said he'd come to commandeer one."

"Told ya he was telling the truth," snapped the other guard beside him. Alice noted that they were both juniors in their ranks, and they looked more than intimidated by the situation. "These are his sir," the second soldier said, handing Norrington a pile of weapons.

James' smirk grew as he eyed up Jack Sparrow's weapons. "No additional shots nor powder... a compass that doesn't point north..." He unsheathed the pirates sword and eyed him/. "I half expected it to be made of wood... you are, without doubt, the _worst_ pirate I've ver heard of."

Jack grinned. "But you have heard of me!" The guards began to drag him away at the nod of Norrington.

Elizabeth jumped forth at once. "Commodore, I really must protest. Pirate or not, this man saved my life."

Norrington turned. His eyes caught Alice's and lingered, a sad look creased his face and she so wished that she could take his hand in support. He dropped his gaze with a deep breath and looked at Elizabeth. "One good dead is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."

"Though it seems enough to condemn him," Jack threw back. Gillette gave him a dirty look and side-stepped.

"Indeed." Norrington glared at him in annoyance.

"Finally," Jack threw his arms up and around, the shackles catching Elizabeth's neck, yanking her towards him.

"NO! Don't shoot!" Weatherby shouted in horror as the guards all moved forward with their guns.

Alice raced forward with a gasp of horror, but James through his arm out to stop her. Elizabeth looked at her friend with sheer terror in her eyes. They had both always been fascinated by the thought and stories of pirates... but this... this was farther in-depth that they had ever anticipated being thrown into.

Jack grinned at the governor. "I knew you'd warm up to me..." His eyes fell on Alice and his grin grew. "Come gents, theres ladies here. Lets not make a huge scene shall we? Commodore Norrington my effects please... and my hat."

Commodore looked to Alice at his eyes and she gave him a small nod. It felt like any sudden movements would awake the pirates wrath. James ground his lips together and nodded, taking Jack's accessories and handing them to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth. It's Elizabeth is it?" Jack smiled.

"It's Miss Swann," Elizabeth snapped in hatred.

Jack spun her around to face him. "Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind. Come, come, dear. We don't have all day." Elizabeth's face was one of pure malice as she replaced all of Jack's belongings, putting his hat on, and then forcing his gun into it's holster. All the while, the pirate grinned provocatively to the disgust of the on-lookers. "Erug.. Easy on the goods, darling."

"You're despicable."

Jack's never-ending smirk grew even more malicious. "Sticks and stones, love. I save your life, you save mine. We're square." He swung her back to face the others. "Gentlemen, my ladies. You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught... Captain Jack Sparrow!" He threw Elizabeth forward and she collided with Alice, both huffing in winded-distress.

The pirate swung from a rope, up onto a beam way above their heads.

"Now will you shoot him?!" Weatherby snapped.

Norrington nodded. "Open fire!"

The sounds of the guns going off, right beside their ears, caused the two ladies to cringe from the noise. Jack was almost on the other side of the beach. The soldiers went after him, Norrington turned to his few lingering men and frowned. "Gillette, Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it."

Norrington turned to Weatherby and the two girls. "Governor, I would strongly advise you to take your daughter and Miss Grey back up to your manors and to stay safe. Have your guards posted and ready. I will update you later."

Weatherby nodded, taking the hand of his soaking-wet daughter. "Come Elizabeth, Alice."

"Alice," She turned to look at James, who had grabbed her hand as she had turned to go.

The governor and Elizabeth stopped at the top of the dock, looking down at the two.

"Commodore..." She looked up at him, his warm hand holding her wrist.

"I'd ask that you make sure that all entrances to your home are barred. Make sure your father posts his guards. Who knows what the pirate wants... the last thing I want to hear is that you've been hurt."

She felt her breath catch. "James, come with me."

If he had even heard her forgetting his title, he pretended not to notice. "I cannot. I must capture Sparrow before he wrecks havoc on our town... I should be going. But I want to tell you that I-"

"Alice!" They turned to see Weatherby's impatient face. "Come dear. I'm sure your parents have gotten a right fright from your disappearance."

She turned back to James who loosened his grip on her wrist, dropping it all-together. He shook his head. "Go. It's better that you get to safety first. We can talk later, once the pirate is caught."

She nodded slowly, moving back up the dock. She ignored the look that the governor threw at Norrington. Elizabeth took her hand assuringly and they began to head back to the Fort. Alice glanced quickly over her shoulder, but James and Gillette were already gone.

The news of the pirates' plight, and capture spread quickly through Port Royal. He was being held in prison at the moment.

~0~

Alice lay in bed, with her foot warmer pressed against her feet, and her blankets drawn up tightly. She was un-pinning her hair and thinking back to the events of the afternoon. Her parents had been furious - but it had been out of worry for her wellbeing. Her mother had sobbed and squeezed her until she thought she was about to pass out like Elizabeth had earlier. She told her parents Norrington's advice, and her father acted upon it instantly. Guards were posted at every entrance to the manor. And all doors and windows were locked.

"You're lucky you didn't get hurt, miss." Amala said sadly as she stoked the fire near Alice's bed.

Erica was busy pulling her curtains closed and hanging up her gown from earlier, nodding in agreement. "Pirates are very dangerous beings. You're lucky that that Jack Sparrow seems at least a little decent."

Alice stared at her, baffled. "Decent? That bloody menace almost killed Elizabeth. He's lucky he's getting the gallows tomorrow. His punishment could have been a lot worse."

Amala threw a shady look at her fellow servant and the two curtsied. "Excuse us miss, I hope you are well rested in the morning."

Once the girls were gone, Alice lay back in bed and closed her eyes. She had an odd feeling about the events of the day... like they were tied to something bigger... something that could doom them all.

~0~

The explosions were deafening. Alice shot up from bed and ran to her window, ripping back the curtains and flinging open the shudders, and grabbed onto the railing on her balcony. She could see a ship in the port, canons exploding from its side. She could hear horrendous screams and could see flames leaping up wherever the canons touched.

"Alice!"

She turned as her mother, fully clothed in her night-dress and cap, raced into her room, a look of horror on her face. "Come, we're going to safety! Your father has demanded it!"

"Where?! Where is he?!"

He mother grabbed her hand and yanked her back inside, running towards the stairs. "He, Daniel, and Roseanne, already went up the fort..." she gasped between breaths. "We'll meet them up there!"

Alice had no time to protest as she was pulled down the hall and down their grand-staircase. There was a loud bang and a serving-man ran past them with a gutteral moan. "They've broken through the gate!"

Her mothers grip was tightening, Alice's small wrist felt like it was being torn from its place. Tears stung her eyes, both in fear and pain. They passed by their sergeants who were running around trying to hide or get out. The two women bolted out of the manors back door, their bare feet hitting the grass at a dead run. They could see the Fort, a few leagues away, lit up by incoming and outgoing canon fire. Margaret Grey was aging gracefully. Running was something she saw as un-womanly, and juvenile... but she wasn't thinking that way now. Alice wasn't sure she had ever seen her mother put so much into trying to get somewhere before. She knew that it was because their very lives were on the line... but still.

"Hello pretty."

Alice barely had time to register who had spoken, when her other arm was yanked - in the opposite direction. She lost her grip on her mothers hand and fell to the ground in a painful heap. The pirate was on top of her the second she was laying perfectly flat. She screamed and flailed against him. The pirate cackled and grinned, tearing at her dress. She felt it loosen, could hear the material ripping, and began to feel violently sick. She knew what this pirate was going for, and she was too small... too powerless to stop him. He was much bigger, stronger, and way heavier, than her slim frame would allow. Her body was getting tired, her muscles ached as she attempted to fight him off.

"Get off of my daughter, you sick sea-bastard!"

 _Crack._

The sound of the long, thick tree branch; cracking against the pirates head was a surprising sound. The man cried out in pain, flopping over onto the grass beside Alice. Her mother stood before her, a long branch in her arm, the wood broken in the middle from impact. She tossed it away and helped her daughter up. The two women didn't give the pirate a second glance as they took off running once more.

The walls of the fort loomed before them, the two soldiers stationed outside looked severely agitated and scared. They barred their bayonets menacingly, but both were shaking like leaves.

"Madame and Miss Grey... I'm sorry, but we cannot permit you to enter. You should go back to your house and stay safe." The one guard was trying to sound affirmative, but his voice wavered in his apparent fear.

Margaret pressed forward impatiently. "We have no time for this! Our home has been attacked and raided. It is no longer safe. The fort is the safest place for us. My husband and son are here."

"Madame Grey, please do not make this -"

"- Oh shove off," Alice had heard enough, she shoved the two men aside, grabbed her mums hand, and pulled her through the entrance. She ignored the two mens' protests and pressed on. Lamps and torches lit their way through the stone edifice. The mother and daughter duo passed by doors and halls, taking the main stairs up... regretting it when they came back out into the moonlight... the main deck of the fort a warzone. The soldiers were everywhere, counter firing their large canons, back at the attackers in the harbour. James was moving back and forth, barking orders in a loud and angry tone. He turned when he spotted the two women and practically stomped up to them, grabbing Alice roughly by the arm. She could practically smell the frantic alarm in his demeanour.

"Alice... _what the bloody hell are you doing up here_?"

"We..." she could feel each of his fingers digging into her skin, and snapped. "We thought we might possibly be safe here. The pirates stormed our house, and my mother said that my father and brother were here."

James loosened his grip, the corners of his mouth dropping dramatically. He looked at her mother. "Lady Margaret, your husband and Governor Swann are barricaded in my office, go there at once and join them. Do not open the door until you are sure the canon fire has ceased and you hear three knocks on the door."

Her mother nodded, taking her hand gently and leading her back towards the stairs. "Come sweetling."

"Wait," her mother was unrelenting, pulling her on. Alice looked over her shoulder. "James! What about my brother? Roseanne? Elizabeth?"

James didn't say anything, his expression dead. He began to turn away.

"James!"

"I'm so sorry, Alice."

She could barely hear him over the canon blasts - that, and he was already turning away when he said it. " _What?_ " But her mother was already leading her back down into the darkness of the fort.

* * *

 _ **P.S. Thanks to all who helped me in deciding which direction my story should take place! I appreciated it so much, and it was truly helpful! The final pick will be made clear in the next chapter! Love you all!** **:D**_


	3. Becoming a 'Man'

**Hey, guys! Sorry, it's been awhile. Uni has become almost impossible to keep up with. I have some exciting, but slightly unfortunate news! For Christmas I will be jetting off to my cabin, and then flying to the good-ol' USA to go to Disneyland and then Phoenix! I'm so excited because I've never been to Arizona, and the last time I went to DL, I was 9... ten years ago. . 0.0 The unfortunate thing - while I am at my cabin, I plan to write a lot, and push out new chapters quickly. However, my cabin is kind of in the middle of butt-fu*k nowhere, so I won't actually be _able_ to post anything :O. I will post it all when I'm back from holidays completely. If I do manage to get a form of service - damn MTS - I will post what I can.**

 _ **I wish you all the most sincerest luck on your finals - and a very happy holidays!**_

 **Xoxo Jane**

* * *

 _ **P.S. A lot of you have PMed me about my name, so I decided to address the most common question... Yes, Jane is a pseudonym. It's a name I've been in love with for the longest time, so I thought it would be the best pen name ever. Woot!**_

 _ **P.P.S. Sorry this chapter is so bloody short. The next ones will be longer, I promise!**_

* * *

 **-Three-**

 ** _Becoming a Man_**

It seemed like there was nothing left to even care about... their manor had been horribly looted and destroyed... the town had also been badly damaged... many casualties in the fight and fleeing of the people... Elizabeth was gone. Kidnapped by the loathsome pirates... Daniel and Roseanne... they had died while trying to get to the Fort... Her mother hadn't even known and had not stopped crying since she had found out. Alice had sat on a comfy chair in the corner of Norrington's office. She hadn't slept at all, only closing her eyes for a few minutes, before her mother's loud wailing filled the room. There was nothing her father could do to comfort her. James hadn't been by to see how any of them were, but by dawn, her father had slowly escorted them back to their robbed manor. Amala had only been slightly injured, falling down the manors large staircase, as she had fled. She had managed to make it to the infirmary and was looked after all of the night. Erica had been killed while trying to help a struggling mother run as she carried her two toddlers... the servants in the house were bleak and emotionless... they didn't wait for any orders. They began to tidy and fix-up the manor, all in silence. It wasn't until she was safe in the comforts of her own bed that she began to cry. She sobbed for the deaths of her brother and sister-in-law, the disappearance of her best friend, and the destruction of their home city.

Her energy was spent, and despite her sorrows, she was able to fall into the most uneasy rest that she had ever had. She was awoken in the late morning by Amala, who helped her get ready into her dullest and loosest gown. Today was a day of unrest and mourning. She didn't care if she looked good. She pinned her hair up and went to the Fort, where Erica said her father had convened with Norrington. The master bedroom's door was shut, the quiet sounds of her mother's crying filling the hall. Alice dried her puffy eyes and determined to make it to the fort without crying. Norrington, Governor Swann, her father, and some other soldiers were huddled around a table. Placed on the table was a giant map, along with a compass and pencil, and a ledger. James a routing out the best pattern of chase for the pirates.

"Father!" Alice ran up and wrapped her arms around him.

Lord Grey looked at the other men apologetically. "Alice, heavens child, what are you doing here? Why are you not at home resting? You have had a horrid night... and with your brother- yes, it would be best if you returned, and helped your mother. Get the house back in order."

"I cannot rest," she looked up at the men. Governor Swann's face was one of both seriousness, and heartbreak. Norrington looked tired and disappointed. Though, he did offer her a tender smile. Alice took Weatherby's hand in her own. She could feel him shaking in his grief, but he returned her reassuring squeeze. "Has there been no news on Elizabeth's whereabouts?"

"None as of yet," James scuffled and pointed to a spot on the map. "We have an ideal that they are moving South-east, but we cannot be certain. We must deploy with all haste..." he looked at her, "of course, sharing these plans is highly unnecessary."

Alice rolled her eyes in her exhaustion. "Very well. I see when I am unwanted... carry on." She turned to leave, her sigh lingering in the air.

"They've taken her! They've taken Elizabeth!" Will came running up into the office, a hatchet in hand. Alice flattened herself against the wall opposite. She could hear, but not see.

"We have to hunt them down! We must save her!"

"And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, please, share it."

"And do not involve mine!" Lord Grey said quickly. "She already wants to help with this quest. I have already lost my son. I do not need to lose my daughter also."

"Pardon me, and my sympathies Lord Grey..." Alice recognized the voice of Murtogg. "That Jack Sparrow, he talked about the Black Pearl."

"Mentioned it, is more what he did." Another guard threw in.

"Ask him where it is!" Will quipped in exasperation, "Make a deal with him! He can lead us to it."

"No," James' voice was stern and angry. "The pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell. Ergo, they are not his allies. Governor, we will establish their most likely course-"

Alice didn't care and left before she could hear the rest. So Norrington was going after Elizabeth with his fleet? Going after those pirates would be the best avenge and revenge for his brother, sister-in-law, even Erica. As well, she wanted Elizabeth back home and safe... but how could she go with them? She sighed and started heading home, passing by soldiers and sailors as she did... wait... she eyed some of them as they passed... they walked strong, their guns at their sides, and their swords neatly polished... the sailors were less polished, dirty. Their actions were easier to follow... she knew then, exactly what she would have to do to join in on the journey... She had to become a 'man,'.


	4. Setting Sail

**I hope everyone had a great holiday, whether you celebrate Christmas or not! Here's the long awaited chapter, sorry it's so short again! I'm planning on making the next ones much longer. - I guess some people were rather confused which decision I decided to take the story in, though I thought I had made it clear enough. But, this chapter clears it all up rather nicely! Sorry to all of those who had wanted me to go with the Jack &Will option - truthfully, it was never my intention to go with that option, and the votes really solidified my decision. The J&W option is pretty cliché for fanficiton, and we've seen that scenario too many times - I decided to be different. Hoping you're all well! **

**xoxo - Jane**

* * *

 **\- Four -**

 _ **Setting Sail**_

"Miss Grey, is this really a good idea?"

Alice stood in the servants quarters of the manor, facing a full-length mirror as Amala fitted her into boyish clothes. "I have no choice, Andrew," she hissed at the butler, who stood behind the two women. "I must go after my friend. I must avenge the deaths of my family members."

Andrew held a letter and some more clothing in his hand. The letter was addressed to her parents. It was to be delivered to them presently when she was out of their reach. It explained everything. She knew that their hearts would be broken... They would probably never forgive her, but she just needed them to know. She promised to be as careful as she could be.

Amalabstood from where she had been hemming the bottom of the trousers. "Do you think it would be a wise idea to cut your hair, Miss? It's quite long and might draw attention."

Alice glanced at her hair which had been shoved under a hat. It was rather long... But she loved it a lot... She couldn't bare to part with it, even if it was crucial to her disguise... "Here," she indicated on her chest, holding her finger a few inches lower than her shoulders. "Cut it to here." It wouldn't be super long anymore... But it wouldn't be short. Her hair had always been longer than Elizabeth's, something she felt pride in. But now, it was to be the same length as her friends.

Amala nodded, grabbing a pair of hair shears off of the cupboard near the mirror. "I really am sorry Miss."

"Just do it." She closed her eyes, too embarrassed and heartbroken to watch.

Amala tied her hair to the indicated length... The sound of the shears closing around her hair, and the resounding thump, led Alice to open her eyes. It was a good, clean, job. Her hair wasn't a mess, and she still felt like herself. She sighed happily. Amala helped her pin it up to properly hide under the hat that she was to wear. The two servants then helped rub soot and dirt on her skin and clothing. She had to seem dirty and weathered.

Alice glanced at herself in the mirror, raising her eyebrows in surprise. "Good god... I look ghastly... Thank you." She smiled at them.

"What's your disguise then?" Andrew asked presently.

"My name is... Henry... Rhodes?"

Andrew thought, glancing at Amala who shrugged. "Henry works. It's a clean enough name, the name of kings. But it could still be used to the lowest degree. Rhodes... That's too fancy of a surname. Something more like... Leaf."

"Henry. Leaf?" Alice looked at him doubtfully, placing a hand on her hip. "That sounds ridiculous."

Amala snorted. "Begging your pardon Miss, but it does sound like a good name for a boyish sailor."

Alice sighed. "Very well. My name is Henry Leaf. I'm new to sailing, but I have always wanted to do it," she deepened her voice as convincingly as Andrew agreed it could be. "My father died at see almost ten years ago. He was a sailor on a merchant ship, trading between France from the main land... My mother raised me here, and I've wanted to be my fathers son since."

Andrew sighed. "That'll have to do. Not much of a background, but hopefully the men don't pry. Just lie as you go, Miss Grey, it's all that I can say."

"Half of that rhymed," Amala pointed out.

Alice couldn't help but laugh nervously. "Well, hopefully the rest of the crew enjoys rhymes I suppose. I need to be as convincing as possible, I'm not sure what the consequences of being caught for this would be."

 **~0~**

The loading of the HMS Interceptor was intimidating. Alice, in her full sailors gait, stood before the massive, and beautiful ship, her stomach tying into a nervous knot. She slung her small bag over her shoulder and sauntered up to the loading ramp.

A sailor stood before the ramp, ticking off a list of things that the other men were loading onto the ship. Alice walked with her head down, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Boy! Sailor!" The man barked. "You have to be signed in before you board. I have to check you off of the crew list. What's yer name?"

Alice swallowed, lifting her head but keeping her gaze down. "My name is... Henry Leaf." A few of the other crew members turned to gaze at the spectacle.

"Leaf... Leaf... Leaf..." The man flipped through his logbook, giving his head a final shake. "Yer name isn't on the list. I'm afraid that you'll-"

"He's with me, Bucatti," one of the sailors stepped forward. "We signed him on last night, but didn't have time to update the list. He's all cleared with Norrington, sir. He's to help be a deck and kitchen hand."

Bucatti threw a shaded look at the sailor, and then turned his glare back to Alice. "Be that as it may, Red, but if he screws up, it's your responsibility. I am not going to be the one who takes the damning from the Commodore. Go get yerself settled boy. We'll be setting sail within half an hour."

Alice nodded, grunting gruffly in his direction, and began to board the ramp. Red, the man who had helped her, came up and grabbed her arm roughly, pulling her close to them as they boarded. She felt his stubble and hot breath on her ear, as he whispered roughly to her. "Stay by my side and don't screw up, Lady Grey, or we're going to have some real trouble on our hands. I'll take care of yeh."

Alice's blood froze.


	5. Cabin Boy

**My loves, I am so sorry for not publishing sooner - and for this chapter being so short... There has been some incredible stress going on in my family and school life, and I have not been able to keep-up with any of my stories. I've also kind of forgotten about them, amongst everything going on, and have not been able to find any inspiration for them. I'm positing this short chapter in hopes that it gets me back into the groove of writing... I apologize for everything. Hope everyone who celebrates, had a good Easter.**

 **Xoxox - Jane**

* * *

 **\- Five -**

 _ **Cabin Boy**_

Alice could barely contain her confusion as the sailor named Red, led her onto the ship, and down into the lower regions of the ship, into a rather vast kitchen which was being loaded and stocked with resources from other crew members. Red glowered, going over to one of his cooking spaces, preparing to begin a meal for later. "Sit down boy," he ordered gruffly at Alice, passing her a cup full of warm, spiced rum. "Drink er up, you're goin' ter need it."

They sat in silence, the cook chopping vegetables, waiting for the rest of the crew to clear out. Red made sure the coast was clear, shutting the door to the ships kitchen, before turning to her in despair. "You're a foolish girl, Miss. Grey. Does your lordly father know that you've made yer way onter the ship?"

Alice put her mug down, looking at him with narrowed eyes. "How do you know who I am? Who are you?"

Red raised his eyebrows, the look he gave her was one that made her feel bad for not recognizing him. Before she could apologize, however, he let out a chuckle and a sigh. "I was one of the crew who sailed with you and yer family, from England. They called me Big Tom Red, then. But... I'm not much of a sailor anymore... I've been given the task of cookin' the Captain's meals... along with them 'or the crew... I recognized your eyes... I always saw them sneakin' everywhere on the ship when we were floatin' over 'ere. I could never forget that colour."

Alice felt a grin start on her face, her eyes widening in realization. "Oh! I do remember you! I'm so sorry that I didn't recognize you at first. It's been years since you were in the service of my family... but... why didn't you report me, if you knew who I was? Why lie to that Butt guy?"

Red shrugged, stealing the mug from her, and finishing it off. "All young'uns want to get away from their family and explore the world. God knows I did. Girl or boy, why should it matter? I wasn't about to stop you on your adventure. Alice smiled at him in appreciation. "So, how is your family anyways? Your lord father and lady mother were always so kind to me... and that rascal of a brother o' yours, always running around on our crossing over 'ere."

"They..." She looked down at her hands that were folded neatly in her lap. "My... Daniel, my brother, and his wife... they were killed in the pirate raid last night... my parents are devastated."

The smile on Red's face slowly fell, and he bowed his head, placing a hand on his heart. "May their souls roam free in the Heavens. I am very sorry for you loss, my lady." Alice nodded, not sure as what to say. The death of her brother was still raw... it didn't feel real whatsoever. Red coughed. "So, I'm guessijn' this little sailin' trip of yours has more to do with _revenge_ than an actual escape from the solid life?"

She looked at him and sighed. "I'm guessing since you'll be my only ally on this ship... the one one who knows my true identity... you're the only one I can truly talk to."

Red frowned, shaking his head. "You're going to get yerself killed, missy. Goin' after those pirates? You're a delicate lady. You've probably never held a sword in yer life. Even if we do manage to catch them, you'll be no match for their skills."

"Well, I'll need to learn how to use a sword and gun now, won't I?"

The sailor cook rubbed his eyes in exasperation. "And I'm not really the one ter teach ye... Look, I'm rather fond of the Commodore... We've had a good-standing together, for years. I'll talk to him. See how he feels about giving some defence and fighting lessons to our new little sailor lad."

Alice grinned, sitting up straighter. "You'd do that Mr Red?! That would be absolutely splendid! It would really help me!"

"It's the least I can do," Red shook his head in disbelief. "Your family has always been so kind ter me. The least I could do is make sure their stowaway daughter is kept safe."

Before Alice could reply, the door burst open, one of the many guards running in, in a panic, his face red and sweaty. "Come above deck now! We must jump ship! Turner and Sparrow have taken the Dauntless!"


	6. You Seem Familiar

**-Six-**

 ** _You Seem Familiar_**

The entire deck was awash with the soldiers and sailors, running about, shouting things to each other. It was utter chaos. Alice spied her friend Will Turner, and the pirate Sparrow, both pulling ropes as they ran around on the Dauntless, trying to ready themselves for sail. Sparrow seemed to be yelling at Will who only looked extremely confused. She stopped in her spot. She had always known about Will and Elizabeth's relationship; the odd attraction that they each held for the other... she supposed that he was probably going after her too... and using a pirate for help... well, everyone had their own plans it would seem. She only hoped for his safety.

"Grab the grappling-hooks men! Ready up beside the Dauntless! Port side!" Norrington yelled at his men. She could see the pure fury on his face.

Red grabbed her arm and yanked her forward. "Better look busy Miss, next thing you need is to be caught and punished." He shoved a thick rope into her hand, and she saw the hard grapple attached to its end. She readied herself with the others. The Interceptor pulled up alongside of the Dauntless, faster than the other ship could sail, and the ropes began to fly. Alice prayed hard... she wasn't used to tossing heavy articles. She knew she would get looked at if she missed. With all her strength and will, she tossed hers... and grinned when the hook caught onto the railing of the opposite ship.

With the two ships 'tied' together, soldiers began to swing across the gap on ropes - from one ship to another. Like some others, Alice grabbed onto a grappling rope, scrambling up the side of the Dauntless, Red helping her over the railing onto the other ship.

Norrington walked across the plank that had been lay down, some of his armed men behind him. He yelled more orders, for the ship to be searched from bottom to top. Alice saw two men grab some swinging ropes, and knew exactly what was to happen. Right before he kicked off to swing back towards the Interceptor, Will tossed a cautious look over his shoulder. His and Alice's eyes met... she knew, even in men's attire, he recognized her. His mouth fell into an 'o' before he swung himself over to the Interceptor; Jack Sparrow already hard at work making the faster ship move. Alice held a finger up to her lips frantically. Will nodded to her and she smiled.

Alice didn't say a thing. If her friend and Sparrow were on their way to save Elizabeth, she would let them. Anything to bring her friend back safely - if they got to her first, then that was fine by her... besides, it made the whole experience more exciting. Jack and Will cut all of of the attackers ropes, and the Interceptor began to move away, pulling the planks down with them.

Norrington turned, his eyes fuming. "SAILORS, BACK TO THE INTERCEPOTR, NOW!"

One of the men tried to swing across, only to fall into the water - the gap too big to swing. The others ran to the railings, throwing the man a buoy to swim. Alice grinned in the direction of the Interceptor. Jack was at the wheel, and was waving his hat in their direction. "Thank you, Commodore. For getting us ready to make way!" he called gleefully, "We would have had a hard time all by ourselves."

Without orders, the soldiers began to fire their muskets, only for every shot to miss as the two thieves' ducked out of harm's way. Norrington turned, storming towards the upper deck, arguing with Groves as he did so.

"Out and about! Run out the guns!" Groves boomed at the men, who immediately went to work at loading the ships many canons. Alice helped Red with one of the many ropes at the sails. The noise around them was almost deafening. She didn't know any of the sailor talk, and everyone moved so quickly.

"Commodore," the struggling captain called. "He's disabled the rudder-chain, sir."

She heard someone screech, and the horrible snapping of wood, unsure as to what was happening. After a few minutes the men stopped working on the canons in defeat, watching the Interceptor sail away. Some men were at the rails, helping fallen men back up onto the ship. Many had gone below deck to fix any damage the two thieves had caused. Norrington ordered the captain and a few men to go repair the displaced rudder-chain. The entirety of the Dauntless was in chaos.

Alice caught her breath, watching the Interceptor shrink into the afternoon sunlight. She hoped that Will and Jack found Elizabeth first... if they didn't... she couldn't imagine the consequences for their actions of treason.

"Once the ship is fixed and we are on course, we will need to make sure that all the men can fight. Use of a sword, and a pistol at the very least."

Norrington's voice was angry, solid. Alice could see the defeat on his face. She squeezed into the shadow under the stairs to the quarterdeck.

"Pistols and swords, sir? You expect our men to fight?" Groves' voice was one of surprise.

"If we follow in the wake of Sparrow, he will lead us to the pirates, which is no doubt where he and Turner are headed."

"Well, if the rumours are true... hopefully the men really can fight."

"What rumours?" Norrington's voice carried a warning. "I have not heard anything odd."

Groves laughed. It was an uneasy sound. "That the pirates whom attacked Port Royal, sir, are the pirates of the Black Pearl."

Norrington was silent... the silence seemed to last forever. Alice held her breath. Groves coughed nervously. This felt like danger.

"Those pirates," Norrington's voice was almost dead quiet. Acidic. "Were. Not. From. The. Black. Pearl."

"Of course not, sir. It's just silly talk. You know the natives are superstitious." Groves was choosing his words carefully.

There was a pause before Norrington's voice returned to normal. "Be that as it may. I want to see every man prepared to fight. We never know what we will be getting into. The less Crown casualties, the better. We must keep the King pleased as well. Captain, aim this ship towards Tortuga. No doubt, Sparrow will make a stop there to find some reliable men for his crew."

Alice decided that she had had enough of eavesdropping, the stairs creaking over way. She began to slink her way from the shadows. The sun was like an assault to hr eyes and she let out a groan.

"You there, boy."

Alice froze... oh damn... "Aye, sir?" She slowly whirled to face Norrington and Groves.

"What are you doing?"

Alice swayed, looking around hopelessly. Red stood, stalks-till in place, his eyes wide. Slowly, he patted his chest with a wide-eyed nod. Alice blinked back in appreciation. "Erm..." she coughed, deepening her voice. "I lost my... brooch among the scuffle... I was just, er, trying to find it."

"A brooch?" Norrington raised his brow. Groves was trying to hide a laugh.

"Um... yes... my mother gave it to me... I'm new to the sea, you... see. And she wanted to give it to me for good luck."

"Your mother's brooch." Norrington was looking less impressed.

"My father was a sailor... he gave it to her after one of his trips... she said it brought them both good luck, so she gave it to me." Alice was trying her hardest not to blush. She felt like the sappiest 'boy' ever.

Norrington took a graceful step forward. "What's your name? You don't seem to be familiar."

"Er... Henry."

"And do you only have the one name, Henry?" She could see the corners of his mouth twitch.

"Leaf... Henry Leaf, if it please you, sir."

"Leaf... I do not recall that name on the regist-"

"He's my nephew, Commodore," Red stepped forward. "I thought he could help me down in the kitchens, and to be a deck-hand. I could always use help with the cooking... you and I cleared it up about a week ago."

Norrington frowned. "I don't recall... despite the fact that you seem familiar... then again... with my promotion, everything was everywhere... none the less. Can you fight, boy?"

"Fight, sir?" Alice felt a sinking feeling.

"Yes. Can you use a pistol? A sword?"

"No, sir."

James looked disappointed. "Very well... Hm... Well, I shall teach you. Train you when we have the opportunity... tonight maybe? When the men are asleep. Yes, that will do. Meet me in my office at nightfall. We shall talk and then train. Maybe if the rest of the men are resting, it can save you some possible embarrassment."

Alice felt her cheeks grow hot. "Very well sir."

With a curt nod, the two marched off. Red found his way over to her. "Well, nephew, you're in for a real treat then. He's an excellent fighter. You couldn't be trained by better."

Alice laughed nervously, gulping. "Do you think he'll realize it's me? I was to be betrothed to him... and then Groves."

Red groaned in exasperation, rubbing his forehead. "You have not made this task easy, missy. Betrothed to both? And you've known them for years. You have to make sure this disguise stays on, and for good. No one can know who you really are. Lady Alice Grey is back safe in Port Royal. The young Henry Leaf is a new sailor. Once you get back to shore, you can take the disguise off, Henry Leaf will be dead, and Alice Grey will be once more."

She felt sick. Truly, she had not thought of the consequences of this... was it treason? If she were to be found out, could she be arrested or killed? And Red... what kind of danger had she put him in... She looked at him, and she could tell that he knew what she was thinking.

He shrugged. "It's a little late for worrying now, miss. You're too far into this game."

Alice coughed, her voice sarcastic. "I've played more enjoyable games before."

Red laughed, slapping her on the back. "This was a game of your own making. Best make sure that you do not lose."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" She looked at him in indignation. He only looked amused.

"Don't get caught."


End file.
